


Choir practice

by Fandom_Mistress



Series: K/DA Reader One-shots [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/M, Fluffy, choir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Mistress/pseuds/Fandom_Mistress
Summary: The choir room is something of a shelter for you. And its also where the best things happen~
Relationships: Evelynn (League of Legends)/Reader
Series: K/DA Reader One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Choir practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artorias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/gifts).



The choir room wasn’t so much a room as it was a semi-maintained shed on school grounds. The roof didn’t leak, but only barely. The door was a slight bit drafty, despite your best efforts. The windows still didn’t open without sounding like a screeching choir from hell (Ironic, for a choir room). But it was your little corner. The actual choir only met once a month, despite what their schedule said. And its four members sounded more like toads than people when they sang. So the shed gathered dust. And then you arrived.

When you’d found out that the club was barely using their room, you’d taken it upon yourself to make use of it. And make use you had. Even now, on an uncommonly warm autumn day, you sat on the risers, glaring at the sheet of paper on your lap. You stand up, frustrated, and move towards the piano. It wasn’t all that in-tune, but you were saving up to have someone come look at it.

“Um…. excuse me… is this the choir room?” A head poked in through the front door. Shocked, you froze.

“Um… yes, but… the club isn’t meeting today.” You answer, still stuck halfway between the risers and the piano.

“Oh. Um… sorry for intru-” The voice started, as you finally turned around.

“No!” You freeze again, hand outstretched towards the door. “No, I mean, Um, come in… please?” It comes out more like a question, and you nearly slap yourself for it. The door finally opens, and you finally get to see the cute little freshman who came, searching for the club room.

“Oh, Uh… thank you…” The freshman steps in, and you pause. Again. She’s a cute girl, bleached blonde hair in a bob cut, probably a little TOO thin for the school uniform, but whatever, name one girl here who wasn’t. “I’m Evelynn.” She never looks up from the floor while speaking, which… okay, maybe she's just shy, and not rude.

“Hi Evelynn, I.. don't really like my name. You can call me whatever you want.” You wave your hand dismissively, and turn back to the piano, sitting on the bench. “You’re here for choir, right?”

Evelynn nods. “They said they meet here once a week-”

You scoff. “I didn’t know weeks were months now.” You watch as her shoulders fall. “Sorry, sorry. Look, the choir club here isn’t great. But that doesn't mean you can't be here.” There’s silence for a second. “Do you sing?” The question finally seems to snap her out of her shyness, or her sadness, you’re not sure which, as she finally looks at you. And oh wow, her eyes are… purple. That's new.

“I’ve had some experience, yes. My vocal coach said I should try learning to sing in harmony with a large group.” The indignation in her voice almost makes you laugh.

“A vocal coach, huh?” You smile and pat the piano. “Maybe you can help me.”

“Help? How?” She walks over to the piano, seemingly having gained a burst of confidence.

“There’s a notebook over there. I can't get the lyrics right for this. Maybe a second set of eyes and a voice that doesn't sound like a dying rat would help.” You chuckle as you turn to the piano and start playing the little melody you’d written up. It wasn’t much. Probably a part of the chorus. But once you had the lyrics for this, the rest of the piece could take shape. Starting into the third repetition of the tune, you can hear her voice, or what you assume is her voice, chime in with the words. It's soft and sultry. Almost at odds with the fast, high notes you’re playing. But it harmonizes. And it works. And it's all you can do to stop yourself from stopping to run over and hug her until she stops. And then you stop, and turn to her. And she’s glaring at the sheet/

“Everything okay?” You ask, kinda concerned.

“This… It's not finished. It's not… how do I put it?” She seems at a loss for words and you chuckle.

“Yeah. I’m trying to do two steps at a time. Picking the lyrics and fitting them to the melody.” You turn back and start playing again. This time it's the 5th run-through before Evelynn chimes in again. She weaves her voice in between the notes, harmonizing and playing with the sounds she makes. She walks around to where you can see her, pen in hand. Almost every run-through, she scratches something out, and writes something in. And before you know it, you’ve run for the blank sheet music paper, and have started writing more and more notes. And then there’s almost an entire song on the page in front of you, and the sun is starting to set.

“That was…” She smiles at you, a gleam in her eye. “Exhilarating.”

“Big words there. But yeah.” You smile back and stand. “We should do this again sometime.”

“I think I’m gonna call you Pianist.” She turned to the door and made her way to the door. “See you again tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Same time?” You smile as you grab your bag, packing your supplies, putting the sheet music away.

“Yeah. You, uh, don’t mind if I hold on to this?” She waves the sheet of paper with the lyrics on it.

“Just get me a photocopy, yeah?” You smile and make your way to the door with her.

“Alright. Well. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Right. Tomorrow.” You smile and wave as she walks off in the opposite direction. Maybe, just maybe, that choir room was a little better than you thought it was.

* * *

Graduation was emotional. For everyone involved. You couldn’t help but shed a tear when the diploma entered your hands. Still. You were much more excited for what came afterwards. Out in the lobby of the theater your school had rented was a cacophony of noise. Greetings and congratulations filled the hall. You were almost bouncing on your toes, looking for family, and the one friend you really wanted to see.

“Congratulations!” Your mom wrapped her arms around you, trapping you in what you would call a death squeeze, but she calls a hug. “Oh, my baby boy, I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks… Ma… I’d like to breathe… please!” You manage to say, and she laughs and lets you go.

“Now go hang out with your friends. I’ll see you at home, probably not tonight huh?” She smiles and winks at you. You flush red and turn away.

“Love you. See you tonight.” You say, and begin to walk away. You know she’s probably waiting outside, so you shove plast everyone, to the front door, and out into the fresh air. You hadn’t even realized how stuffy the air was until you got a breath of fresh air.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” The voice, and the tap on your shoulder made sure you turned around. “Congrats on graduating a year before me.” Evelynn is smiling and hugging you.

“You make it sound like it's hard! I’m normally a year ahead!” You laugh and hug her back. Juniors normally didn’t go to graduation, but Evelynn was acing all her classes, and well, she could skip a few classes for her SO’s graduation.

“Hey! I might get offended!” She slaps your shoulder and steps back. “So. You’re off to college, huh?”

“Well, I mean… yeah. I mean, I dont think I’m going far away, but, like… yeah. College.” You scratch the back of your head awkwardly.

“I’m going to miss you. It's gonna get boring in that old shed without you.” She smiles, and sniffles.

“I know. But you’ll have every single song we wrote.” You smile and wipe away a tear. “And summer. I’ll ask my mom if we can use our old garden shed To write.”

“You have a piano in your garden shed?” She smirked at you.

“What- No! Well, not yet.” You smile at her. “But I can always put one in for my little Diva.”

“Your little Diva I'll show you your little-!” She tried to whap you on the head with a notebook, but your larger height put an end to those attempts. “Fine. I guess you don't want your graduation gift, huh?”

“What? A graduation gift for me? I love you, I’m sorry!” You pulled Evelynn back into a hug, kissing her on top of her head, on her cheek, every place you could reach. Evelynn broke out into laughter.

“Okay, okay! You get your gift!” She finally managed to say, in between breaths. When you let her go, she reached into her purse, and handed you a CD case.

“What is this?” You asked, holding it almost reverently.

“My personal favorites. You can listen whenever you miss me.” She smiled and kissed your cheek. “I love you. Don’t you forget.” She said, and turned away. “Now go party. I still have a few classes!”

* * *

You hadn’t kept in touch with most people after high school. College had been a major branching path. Even Evelynn went her own way. And boy had that one hurt. But you both knew that you guys were going in two very different directions, and you needed to grow. So you split. Cleanly. But that doesn't mean you didn’t eat an entire tub of ice cream in one sitting. Still, you were happy with where you were now, after college.

“C’mon Snowflake. This is a couch for two people, not one dog.” You grumble, gently pushing your dog to one side of the couch. “You don’t even like my shows.” You say, sitting down and turning on the T.V. Tonight some big shot celebrity interview was supposed to happen. Evelynn, now all grown up, and quite well developed, had carved her own way.

(Italics are from the T.V.)

 _“Hello, and welcome back! Tonight, my guest is a rising star, fresh from… wherever celebrities spring, please welcome… Evelynn!”_ The host gestures to the back part of the stage, and Evelynn steps out, dressed in a long, flowing black dress, a golden embroidered pattern of flowers accenting the look. _“Welcome, Miss Evelynn, pleased to have you!”_

 _“It's a pleasure to be here.”_ She still sounded so controlled, so subdued. You knew that she wasn’t actually that soft, but she needed to play the game.

_“You’re a rising star, right? Recent Stardom, a meteoric rise, a diamond not so in-the rough, whatever you want to call it.”_

_“Yes, I suppose. Though, I plan to rise up a lot higher than now, before I come crashing down.”_

_“Come crashing down, you say that like it's a guarantee.”_

_“There’s not a lot of celebrities who don’t crash and burn.”_

_“Right. Well, you released a new single, Agony’s Embrace, just last week, and it's already sitting pretty high on the charts. Number 5 in the U.S., number 12 world wide, that's not an easy feat.”_

_“Yeah, I’m actually really proud of that song. I sort of started writing it when I was in high school, if I’m being perfectly honest.”_ She chuckles quietly and takes a sip of the mug that the show provided.

_“Wow. Back in highschool? That's a LONG time to be writing a song.”_

_“You can’t rush perfection. It didn’t actually start as a single song.”_

_“So, what, it's a mishmash of songs you wrote in high school?”_

_“Sort of. The lyrics are mostly from then, but the melody is, as you said, a mishmash of different tunes, but I didn’t write most of them.”_

_“Actually, you bring up something I wanted to talk about, you credit someone named and I quote ‘Pianist’ in the production credits. Who is it?”_

_“They’re… or rather, they were, back in high school, the reason I kept singing.”_

_“They sound important. Where are they now? Did they help you come up with this? Did they launch your career?”_

_“No, he’s… well, I’m not too sure where he is anymore. It's been awhile since we lost touch. Life gets busy when you’re a musician in the business of producing her own music.”_

_“A-and you said they wrote the songs you used for this?”_

_“Oh yeah. Actually, the chorus is almost verbatim, note for note, the one he was working on when we met.”_ She chuckled quietly. _"_ _I still think it's one of his best. But he’d probably disagree.”_

_“And why didn’t he get into the music scene with you? If he really did as much as you say, he’s clearly got the talent.”_

_“He wanted to go a different way. Music was a hobby for him. He treated it like a passion, but he always knew he was going in a different direction. And I always did admire him for that.”_

_“Wow. Well, you’re here now, and he’s… wherever. What would you say to him?”_

_“Hmm.”_ She pauses to think, and all you can do is watch. _“I think I’d tell him… my number hasn’t changed.”_ Evelyn smiles at the camera as the host loses his mind. But you don’t notice. You’re up and off the couch, running for your old phone from high school. The one with Evelynn’s number on it. It takes a few minutes to find it, but you do, tucked away in the back of a box. Surprise surprise, it still has battery. You scroll through until you come across her number, the old contact name still written down: _My Diva_. You pull out your phone, the current one, and put in the number. Then you hit the call button.

* * *

It was almost surreal, standing backstage at a huge concert. The hustle and bustle of everyone surpassed anything you’d ever seen. Still, making your way to the dressing rooms, you knocked on the door to Evelynn’s room.

“Darling, you can come in.” The voice was only slightly muffled through the door, and you stepped inside.

“Is it always this chaotic?” You asked, closing the door behind you. The makeup artist was finishing up the last touches around Evelynn’s eyes when she glanced at you.

“Not Always. This is the last live concert. It's the showiest. The most dramatic.” She said, smiling.

“And Ahri wanted to go well above and beyond.” You sighed. A year living with them, and you already knew how things went.

“You know how Ahri gets, Love.” She smiled as the makeup stylist finished. “Thank you darling.” The stylist walked out.

“Be careful out there, okay?” You said, sitting on the counter next to the mirror. 

“I will love.” She pressed her lips to yours, for a quick chaste kiss. That stretched far longer than it needed to.

“Eve it's time to-” Ahri froze in the doorway and sighed. “Come on. You got your good luck, let's go. Places!’ She said, and closed the door. Evelynn broke away.

“They’re calling my name, love.”

“Knock ‘em dead.” You whisper. Evelynn leaves the room with a wink, and you gently brush your fingers over your lips. It feels as surreal this time as every other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this quick little one-shot! Let me know what you think! If you guys convince me, I might be motivated to do some for the others in K/DA!


End file.
